There are a number of prior art conduit clamps and hangers, such as conduit clamps and hangers sold by the assignee of the present application. Simple conduit hangers have a strap sized for a conduit with a particular diameter, such as a one-half inch diameter size conduit, the hanger having an extending flange with a hole therein for securing to a structure, such as a wall or the like.
There has been a need for an adjustable conduit clamp which can accommodate conduits of different diameter sizes, while providing an efficient and easy mechanism for attachment to a structure, such as a wall, floor, ceiling or the like.